Connotations
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Edward Masen was just a boy, not sure what he wanted in life. But then he found her: the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. And then he knew. He got down on his knee and swore to love her forever, even when forever didn't have the same connotations.


**Here's a cute little fluffy one-shot for you guys! This was inspired by Edward's little speech during Eclispe. I don't remember it exactly, but it went something like this: "I was always _that boy_. If I had found someone - no, if I had found _you_, because that's what I would have been looking for - I would have gotten down on my knees and promised to love her every day of forever, even when forever didn't have the same connotations."**

**Something like that.**

**Anyhow, I felt inspired, and this is what came of it. It confused the hell out of my non-Twilight friends, and even my friends who do like Twilight were a little confused... ah well. I hope you guys aren't too confused.**

**Don't go reading this looking for vampires. Sorry. Lots of fluffiness, but no vampires. **

**So, enjoy "Connotations"! Reviews make a writer feel loved. So make a girl happy today. Thanks. Love you guys.**

I can remember clearly the first time I saw her.

It was a hot day, sweltering, even though it was nearing evening. I was on my way home to tell my mother that father would be staying late again tonight; yet another of his coworkers had fallen victim to the Spanish influenza.

She would be worried for him. I knew she was worried for both of us, afraid that we would be next. I had a suspicion that _she_ would be next, that she wasn't as well as she pretended to be. But she wouldn't want us to be worrying about her.

I was contemplating what I was going to tell her, how I was going to soothe her, as I walked. But then I saw her.

She was across the street, staring out into the distance. She stood on the grass on the side of the sidewalk closer to the house. She wore a pale pink dress and held a matching parasol to shield herself from the sun. Her hair curled around her face and fell loosely over her shoulders. The shade of her umbrella combined with the glare of the sun made it impossible to make out any of her facial features.

But I knew she was beautiful.

There was something else about her that intrigued me. I had no idea what she was thinking. I normally had a good idea what people were thinking – never exactly, but I could correctly guess a subject and a tone. But _her_ – her thoughts were as much a mystery to me as that of a statue of a Greek goddess.

I stared at her for a long moment, watching her, waiting for her to move. Perhaps she wasn't thinking anything at all. But no, she remained perfectly still.

I walked away. I needed to get home and deliver my father's message to my mother. She would begin to worry soon.

- -

I can remember clearly the first time I spoke to her.

It felt like eternity, although it was only the next day. I remember that it was a Saturday; that was why I wasn't with my father.

I went for a walk, hoping to see her again. I passed by the house where I'd seen her before, but to my disappointment, she wasn't there. I took a good look at the house and wondered if she lived there.

I passed by the park. It was nearly empty, though it was normally filled with the happy shrieks and thoughts of children.

But there she was.

She was wearing a different dress, I was sure of it; the image of her had been burned into my mind. It was the same color, though, or nearly. Her hair still curled around her face and flowed over her shoulders, and she held the same parasol to shelter her as she sat contentedly on a bench.

And still, I had no idea what she was thinking as she gazed into the distance.

I walked over to her. "Hello."

She looked up at me. She blinked once and then smiled. "Hello."

She had such a lovely voice.

I introduced myself. "I'm Edward Masen."

"I'm Isabella Swan," she said. So she had a lovely name to match. "But if you'd like, you can call me Bella."

"It's a fitting name," I told her. "_Bella_ is Italian for _beautiful_."

She blushed. "Thank you. No one's ever told me that before."

"May I sit here?"

She nodded. "Certainly."

I took a seat beside her. I don't remember what we talked about, but I do remember being mesmerized by her beautiful voice and by her laughter that sounded like the pealing of bells.

All too soon, it grew late. She said she was sorry, but she had to get home. Her father would be worried.

I offered to walk her there. She politely declined, saying that it wasn't far and that she'd be all right. I insisted.

She finally allowed me to walk her home. As we walked, arm-in-arm, we talked some more. Finally, we arrived at her home.

It was the same house I'd seen her standing in front of the day before.

"I saw you standing in the yard there yesterday," I told her as I walked her to the door. "I was wondering what you were thinking."

All her happiness evaporated, sadness falling over face. Her hand hesitated on the door handle. "I'll tell you some other time," she whispered.

She opened the door then, and stepped inside. She turned to face me, closing her parasol, and for the first time, I saw what color her eyes were: brown. "Thank you, Edward. I had a lovely time today." Bella forced herself to smile.

"Bella, would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

Her smile relaxed, became more natural. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

I smiled in response. "Then goodnight, Miss Swan. I shall see you tomorrow."

- -

We saw each other every day for nearly two weeks. Then the Spanish influenza hit us.

First my father was stricken. My mother was next. Finally _I _fell ill. It happened so quickly, none of us had any time to think.

The second time I managed to open my eyes, she was there, holding my hand. Her skin felt so cool compared to my own.

"Bella?" I croaked.

"Edward! You're awake!" She reached into her purse for a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. "Do you want to get sick?"

"Nonsense! I'm here to make sure you get better!" She pressed the backside of her hand against my cheek. It felt so good.

I closed my eyes and turned my head toward her touch. She put her hand on my forehead and brushed my hair back.

I forced my eyes open again. "Will you tell me what you were thinking that day I first saw you?"

She hesitated, but then she answered. "I was looking at the sunset and thinking how _lucky_ I am. There are _so many_ who will never see another sunset."

"Will _I_ ever see another sunset?"

"Yes! You will! Edward, you'll get better! You'll get better, I promise!" Her voice was thick. Was she crying?

I turned my head so I could look up at her. She was. I tried to raise my hand to her face, but I was too weak. As though she could sense my intention, she lifted my hand in hers and rested her cheek on it.

"Bella," I whispered, "please don't cry. It makes me sad."

She smiled at me through her tears. "I promise to stop crying if you'll promise to fight and get better."

Even though my heart felt like it was breaking, to see tears in her eyes, I smiled back at her, closing my eyes again. Her smiles were so beautiful, and so contagious.

"I promise."

- -

I got a lot worse. Death was all around us. Every day, bodies were removed from the beds to make room for the next wave of victims.

Every time I opened my eyes, Bella was there. She was always in contact with me – her hand on my cheek, wiping the sweat from my forehead, or simply holding my hand. Yet, she never came down with the sickness.

I began to think that she was some kind of angel. There could be no other explanation.

My father died, and then my mother. I should have been next. But instead, I started recovering. Day after day, I grew stronger. My fever came down. I could concentrate on sound of other people's voices. But there was only one other voice I wanted to hear.

On the day I had completely recovered, I awoke to the sound of my angel sobbing.

I forced myself to sit up. It felt so strange after being unable to move. I called her name.

She gasped when she heard me. "Edward!" She threw her arms around me. "Oh, Edward!"

And I held her there and comforted her, just as she had done for me.

- -

I can remember clearly the first time I told her I loved her.

Her father died a few hours before I'd recovered. Her mother died during the birth of her brother years ago; her brother had lived only a few days. So now my angel with the earthly eyes was all alone in the world.

I couldn't let her remain alone.

A week after her father's death, I brought her to the park where we'd first met. I helped her to sit down on the very same bench. Then I reached into my back pocket for the wedding ring I'd inherited from my mother. Holding the box in one hand, I got down on my knee and took her hands in my other.

Before I'd met her, I hadn't known what I wanted. My life had no particular meaning; I had no real goals. I'd considered many things, including being a soldier, before the war ended.

But then I'd found her, the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. And then I knew.

I flipped open the small black box with my thumb, and she gasped. "Isabella Marie Swan? I promise to love you every day of forever – will you marry me?"

Bella smiled, though her lovely earthly brown eyes threatened to overflow with tears. "Yes. Yes, Edward Anthony Masen, I will marry you. And I will love you every single day of forever."

I sat down next to her on our bench, the same bench on which I'd first spoken to my angel. And on that bench I kissed her for the first time.

"My Bella – my beautiful," I whispered, kissing her again.

I kept my promise to her – I kept all of my promises to her. I fought and got better; for better or worse, I stood beside her; and I loved her forever – every single day of forever.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
